Stabbed in the Back
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: [AU]Cloud wants revenge on Sephiroth. And if that means stealing Sephiroth's girlfriend Aerith then Cloud will do it. But he never planned on actually falling for her. Cloud x Aerith x Sephiroth. Rating may go up


**Summary: Aerith is a popular, smart, and beautiful teenaged girl. Sephiroth is the strongest, most handsome, popular, athletic teenaged boy. Aerith and Sephiroth are the perfect couple. Cloud Strife has a vendetta against Sephiroth from something the silver haired man did in the past. Cloud is out to steal everything from Sephiroth, including his girlfriend by making her fall in love with him and crushing her to hurt Sephiroth. However, he never planned to fall in love with Aerith along the way. **

Taken from Princess of the Knight's Clorith challenge

Written by Katie4Clorith, TinaKNumber1, Ginganinja1 and Beeria.

**Disclaimer: None of the above authors own anything but the storyline. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix. No profit is being made from this.**

* * *

**Stabbed in the Back**

Friendship is something that is meant to last a lifetime. Friends are meant to be there through thick and thin, ready to stick up for you when you're being ridiculed, ready to encourage you to talk to that pretty girl at the bar. Friends didn't stab you in the back. That was what Cloud Strife had always believed about friendship anyway. Now, however, as he looked across the playing fields and caught sight of Sephiroth on the field, he felt his eyes narrow and a feeling of hate rise through his body.

There was once a time when he had called the silver-haired teen his friend, his best friend. They had done everything together, explored the forest around the city, played football in the park until their parents had to come and drag them home. Cloud had always looked up to Sephiroth through their whole childhood. Sephiroth was older than he was and everything he wasn't; smart, handsome and athletic. Overall, Sephiroth was perfect.

But in the blonde's eyes, Sephiroth was nothing but a liar and betrayer who had stolen the one girl that had ever meant anything to him. He would never forgive him. Unfortunately, his hatred towards the boy had cost him his own popularity. Sephiroth was the most loved pupil in the school and to hate him meant everyone hated you. Only a select few agreed with Cloud's views on Sephiroth. Zack Fair being the main one.

Zack had often played with Cloud and Sephiroth when they were younger but Cloud remembered the appalled and shocked expression on the raven-haired teen's face when he found out Sephiroth was dating Tifa Lockhart. The whole school had known how much Cloud had liked the girl. Sephiroth had even encouraged him to talk to her. But then the silver-haired boy had stolen her away before Cloud even had a chance. The relationship hadn't lasted long but Cloud refused to make amends even after all this time.

The beep of a horn snapped Cloud from his thoughts and he turned to see Zack driving his black sports car towards him. A young teenage girl was sitting in the back seat, engrossed in her issue of Materia Magazine.

"Hey Yuffie," Cloud greeted putting his bags in the seat beside her.

"Hn," she replied not looking at him.

"Your sister is going with us?" Cloud asked slightly surprised at the new plans. Zack's expression darkened.

"Not by choice," he said.

"I can hear you!" Yuffie responded.

"Really?" Zack answered sarcastically. Cloud shook his head and let his cheek rest on his arms. He glanced at the playing fields again, watching as a brunette girl ran and hugged Sephiroth after he had scored a goal. Aerith Gainsborough had been Sephiroth's girlfriend for the past few months. They were the perfect couple. Sephiroth was handsome, Aerith was beautiful, and they were both smart and popular. Everyone loved them separately as much as they loved them together and it was clear that Aerith was the only girl Sephiroth had been with who made him truly happy. Cloud turned away again. Why should Sephiroth be happy after what he did to him? His blue eyes turned once more, lingering on Aerith for a moment and he felt himself smirk slightly as a thought hit him. He continued to stare at the brunette girl until Zack had driven out of the car park.

"An eye for an eye," he whispered to himself.

* * *

A.N: Hello! Yeah there are four authors working on this lol. We're just going to take it in turns to update. It turned out all four of us wanted to do this story at some point so we decided to just write it together and then we can concentrate on other works while somebody is writing the next chapter. It'll work out hopefully and with the four of us taking turns, we should be quite fast at updating…don't take my word for it though lol. 


End file.
